Qué es esto? Oo
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Yuki tiene un bloqueo mental... que hará? un extraño email en su bandeja de mensajes que consecuencias traerá?... O.o POR FIN CAP 3! TOT u.u
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche lluviosa, dentro de su departamento se encontraba el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri intentando continuar con lo que seria su nueva obra maestra

--aaaaargggggggg pero que PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII no me puedo concentrar! ¬¬ llevo una hora intentando escribir aunque sea una palabra y no puedo por la PIIIIIIIIIIII—golpeo con fuerza el escritorio, sus piro derrotado sufría lo que se llamaba bloqueo creativo… se masajeo la frente y minimizo el documento de word donde estaba escribiendo –mejor me voy a navegar un rato por la internet a ver que encuentro

Empezó a buscar pagina por pagina y nada le llamaba la atención, reviso su correo y un email extraño el llamo al atención

/estás cansado, aburrido? Tienes tu mente bloqueada? Visita esta pagina NO TE ARREPENTIRAS! ;)/

Con curiosidad hizo clic en la página para ver que es lo que contenía, salía un mensaje que profesaba lo siguiente

/nuevo programa crea tu pareja perfecta... hace realidad tus más ocultos deseos... muy divertido y fácil de realizar sólo has clic y baja este entretenido programa/

Yuki lo medito un poco, no se fiaba mucho de ese mensaje –tal vez sea un virus-- se dijo pero la curiosidad puede más que al razón así que bajo el programa, en un minuto ya había bajado completamente, ejecuto el programa el cual en unos segundos se instalo y abrió

No parecía gran cosa, lo normal, se parecía mucho a esos programas que te dan cuando compras un scanner, luego salio un personaje como el asistente de win word

Asistente: buenas amigo! Este es el programa interactivo "crea la pareja de tus más ocultos deseos"—y el muñeco que parecía una conejita play boy (osea una conejita con un traje negro :p) le guiñó el ojo

Yuki parpadeo incrédulo, pero a la vez divertido –las cosas que inventan ahora—se dijo

Conejita: para empezar debes hacer clic en donde dice "Deseo" y podrás comenzar a divertirte!—la conejita lanzo un beso y salio moviendo sus caderas de manera sugerente

Yuki hizo caso e hizo clic donde se le había indicado, se abrió un panel que estaba en tres dimensiones y apareció el molde de un cuerpo, no tenia figura ni anda por el estilo, pero parecía humano, vio a un lado y noto que habían opciones que decían... forma de ojos, color, cabello, cuerpo, personalidad…

Luego apareció de nuevo al conejita –veo que te intereso no? Jejejeje… con estas opciones que de seguro ya has notado, podrás crear a tu pareja ;) tú decides como quiere que sea, hombre, mujer… alto, bajo, eso lo decides tú… ahora divierte y crea a tu amante de tus sueños jujujujuju chauuuuuuu—y salio de nuevo riéndose

Todo esto el llamó mucho la atención y empezó a probar con todo, y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado un par de horas, miro su obra de arte, el cual era un chico muy hermoso, de increíble belleza andrógena, se rió, nunca pensó que en vez de crear una bella mujer creara un chico –soy un pervertido jejeje—y cuando escogió al edad le puso 16 años, todo esto lo hizo por curiosidad, se pregunto, como sería crear a un jovencito hermoso? Y de ahí no se detuvo, en verdad se entretuvo con el programa, escogió una personalidad inocente e ingenua, totalmente desinteresada, quería crear un niño con cuerpo de joven, hui y como se divirtió al crear el cuerpo, ni el mismo se lo creyó, pero al ver su obra completa se le empezó a caer la baba –como sería si en verdad existiera un chico así?—se pregunto, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que eran más de las tres de la madrugada, estiro su cuerpo y se fue a dormir, sin percatarse que dejo su laptop encendida con el programa abierto mostrando al hermoso chico de ojos violetas y cabellos rosados mostrándose, y en la oscuridad del apartamento un rayo lo ilumino causando un apagón por toda la cuidad, pero la laptop se apago y encendió en un momento gracias a la batería, pero faltaba una cosa, el chico de mirada violeta ya no estaba…

&&&&&&&

NOTAS!

Jejeje esta es una idea que se me ocurrió a penas salí de un lugar… el cual no les diré cual es o.ó jejejejeje una idea rara que me vino… espero que les haya gustado teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí en unos minutos :p

Ya sé que esta algo raro... pero así soy yop u.u comprenderme u.u

Espero sus reviews tau tauuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un lugar completamente oculto del mundo, se escuchaban el sonar de las alarmas

--ya ha sido liberado!— sólo se podía ver la sombra de una persona

--estas seguro?—

--sí al aparecer el programa si ha funcionado, pero todavía hay problemas—

--jejejeje todo esta de acuerdo con el plan—

--debemos ir por él…---

--no te preocupes él mismo vendrá, ya que él lo traerá… sólo hay que esperar… él día ha se ha dado comienzo a una nueva era!--

--sí nadie se sabrá lo que les paso—

Y sólo se escuchaban la risa de todos en ese oscuro lugar (Mery: es que se les acabo el dinero con el proyecto y no pudieron pagar la luz :p naaa bromitas)

Ya era de día, Yuki se movió hacia un lado y sintió algo, era pequeño pero no demasiado y suave muy suave, acerco su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados y sintió un delicioso aroma –huele a fresas—pensó, abrió sus ojos extrañado y lo primero que vio fue un bello rostro muy cerca del suyo, se levanto asustado –pero quien es?—salió de la cama y observo mejor a ser que estaba acostado en SU cama, algo le parecía conocido..—pero si es idéntico al chico que creé con el programa!—exclamo asustado, se acerco de nuevo al cuerpo y lo destapo, causando que el pequeño se abrazara así mismo

Yuki se ahoga en su baba al ver que el chico estaba completamente desnudo, se sentó en la cama cerca del cuerpo del niño y acaricio la piel del muslo, no podía creer que fuera tan suave –pero que estoy haciendo… en verdad que soy un pervertido u.u… pero es que es tan bello ¬-- empezó a fantasear, pero salió de su mundo de ensueño al sentir que el pequeño se movia y pudo ver sus ojos, los cuales eran de color violeta –pero si tiene los mismos ojos que del chico que cree... no puede ser verdad!—no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, no se podía explicar como había ocurrido eso! ahí frente a él estaba el chico que había creado! Abría su boca e intentaba decir algo, pero no salía ni una palabra

--etto… donde estoy?—Pregunto con total inocencia el niño –quien eres tú?—le pregunto a Yuki que en ese momento estaba completamente blanco –le pasa algo señor? Quien es usted?

Yuki sólo miraba al niño frente a sus ojos sin todavía poder creer, esa mirada tan inocente y expresiva lo tenía anonadado

--disculpa… me puedes decir donde estoy? Y quien eres tú?—se acerco a Yuki hasta quedar frente a él mostrándole todo su hermoso cuerpo (N/A: etto... discúlpenme debo ir a limpiar mi nariz jejeje (minutos más tarde) jejeje volví bueno sigamos :p)

Yuki al tener un mejor plano del cuerpo de es niño empezó a sentir un cosquilleo abajito… se estaba excitando con tan sólo verlo

--bueno creo que me presentaré primero—dijo al notar como Yuki no le respondía y sólo lo quedaba viendo con una extraña mirada –mi nombre es Shindo Shuichi mucho gusto... ahora me dirá el suyo?—puso una adorable carita de confusión, que a Yuki le hizo que le parara el corazón y otra cosa…

--mi nombre es Yuki Eiri… y tú de donde viniste!—exclamo al fin

--etto... bueno yo esperaba que usted me explicara eso… no sé en verdad… todo lo que sé es mi nombre y mi edad... tengo 16 años :p… pero de ahí.. gomen nasai… esperaba que usted me ayudará y me explicara o.o yo sólo sé que nada sé jejejejeje

Esa risa tan adorable e inocente causaba estragos en Yuki, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de... bueno ustedes saben :p

--no yo no sé nada! Me quieres decir que no sabes como es que llegaste hasta mi departamento y a mi cama!—

--pues… sip :p no lo sé—

Yuki masajeo su sien, se levanto haciendo que Shuichi retrocediera para darle lugar –bueno creo que deberías vestirte no?—le dijo con un tono extraño que Shuichi no podía explicar

--sip creo que sip… pero no tengo ropa u.u… usted tiene que me empreste?—y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas haciéndolo más adorable si se podía…

--aaaaaaaaaaah esta bien ¬¬ te traeré algo que ponerte tan sólo porque no quiero exhibicionistas en mi casa

Luego los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Shuichi comía como si no hubiera mañana, mientras Yuki lo observaba detenidamente, luego este se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta su oficina para cerciorarse de algo, observo la pantalla de su laptop y noto que el programa ya no estaba, sólo un pequeño reloj con forma de conejo rosa que mostraba 30 días 20 horas y 30 minutos 45 segundos 44segundos y así sucesivamente

Eso le pareció muy extraño a Yuki, intento sacar ese reloj, que le parecía de los más ridículo, pero nada funcionaba, no sabia explicarse que es lo había ocurrido, dejo de intentarlo para fijar su vista en Shuichi que lo miraba curioso desde el marco de la puerta

--que es lo que quieres?—exclamo molesto

--etto… disculpa es que me sentía muy solito u.u y por eso vine aquí parta hacerte compañía! Jejejej :3

--este en verdad que actúa como un niño… pero yo lo cree no? u.u debo fijarme mejor en lo que haga para la próxima… (Mery: lo creaste porque eres un pervertido ¬¬ no sabré yo… Yuki: oye tú no te metas donde no te llaman… eres tan metiche ¬¬ Mery: o.ó esto me las pagaras! VENGANZA!—y la autora se va o.o y regresa porque se acuerda que debe continuar u.u Yuki: baka ¬¬)—luego de esa charla Yuki posó sus ojos en el menudo cuerpo de Shuichi que se veía tentador con su camisa, dejando al descubierto las muy… demasiado bien formadas piernas que poseía…-- pero debo decir que soy un buen creador jujujujuju—no se dio y empezó a sonreír, cosa que causo un escalofrió en Shuichi sin saber porque

--esa risa asusta un poco o.o que estará pensado Yuki-san? (Mery: no querrás saberlo u.u Ni si quiera yo quiero saberlo o.o) Shuichi miraba confundido a Yuki, mientras este se lo quería comer con su mirada –que me deje de mirar así! me da penita u.u—

y así transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que…

&&&&&&&

NOTAS!

Jejejeje GOMEN NASAI! Es que la inspiración se me había ido y no sabia como continuarla… snif snif ya sé que esta cortito el cap pero era todo lo que tenia y si esperaba hasta escribir más hojas uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh no acabaría nunca… u.u este es un adelanto porque falta… tenia pensado hacer este fic de unos 3 caps pero al parecer no va a ser así o.o tratare de hacer el próximo cap más largo… jejejej se viene algo que bueno… jujujujuju aish que penita:p jejejejejeje u.u espero que este intento de fic les siga gustando… snif snif… Pronto subiré otra historia… jejejeje una ideota que cruzó por mi retorcida mente O.O :p u.u jooooooooooo bueno me despido

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y si quieren que les conteste sigan dejándome sus emails o logueense (así se escribe? u.u disculpen mi asnorancia u.u)

chauuuuuuuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Shuichi para observarlo detenidamente, aun no podía creer como es que su creación había salido de su laptop… no había explicación lógica –_tal vez esto es un sueño producto de mi mente pervertida u.u… sí tal vez… entonces… si este es un sueño…_-- tomo a Shuichi de un brazo y se lo llevo hasta su habitación

--_pero que le pasará? Por qué me lleva… me duele el brazo_!—Shuichi estaba a punto de hablar pero sintió como era arrojado en la cama –qu…- no alcanzo a decir nada ya que Yuki sello sus labios con un fogoso beso

Separándose de los labios de Shuichi –si esto es un sueño lo aprovechare al máximo…- dijo mirando el cuerpo de Shuichi con lujuria

--que? Pero si esto no es un sueño! A menos que los dos estemos soñando… mmmm podría ser, pero cuando me tiraste me dolió entonces no es sueño… aunque…-- y antes de poder seguir con sus reflexiones sobre si todo era un sueño o no, Yuki lo callo nuevamente con su beso y empezó a acariciar el suave cuerpo de Shuichi haciendo que empezara a respirar entrecortadamente –_pero que me pasa… por qué siento que sus manos queman mi piel… se me esta haciendo muy difícil respirar, siento mis mejillas arder… no entiendo que esta pasando…_--

Yuki se encendía más y más con las caras que ponía Shuichi, de confusión sorpresa y placer…–están ingenuo… me caliento de tan sólo pensar que haré este cuerpo mio…. Sueño o no lo disfrutare al máximo…-- entonces procedió a desnudar el bello cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo…

Ya cada vez era más difícil pensar, razonar, respirar! Su cuerpo ardía por completo, quería hablar pero de su boca sólo salían unos ruidos extraños… (o sea gemidos), una mano de Yuki se dirigió hasta su lugar intimo—_pero que pasa con mi cuerpo, esto es muy extraño… me cuesta pensar… sólo quiero sentir… no entiendo!—_otro gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la mano de Yuki envolver su sexo –_tengo miedo, pero a la vez no quiero que pare! Estoy confundido… ah! Por qué me toca ahí!... ah ah! Esto es raro, siento que me duele pero a la vez es una sensación tan placentera, un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo… es tan extraño… no sé como explicarlo, mis caderas se mueven contra mi voluntad buscando más… ash!_—ah! Ah! Yuki! Mmmm que me estas haciendo! Ah!—pudo por fin hablar, Yuki le miro a los ojos y le sonrió

--no preguntes y sólo disfruta… que lo que te voy a hacer no es nada malo… veras como te quedara gustando—acelero el movimiento de su mano sobre el sexo de Shuichi haciendo que este arquee su espalda y apriete las sabanas tratando de apaciguar e intensificar las tan placenteras sensaciones en las que estaba sumido su cuerpo, hasta que sintió una sensación eléctrica recorre de golpe su cuerpo desde su sexo y por toda su espalda… había experimentado su primer orgasmo

–qu.. que fue eso?—logro articular agitado

--has tenido un orgasmo… acaso no sabes?—pregunto divertido Yuki

--no... no lo sé… fue un orgasmo?... yo no sabia…--

Yuki lo miro sorprendió y el pensar que Shuichi no sabia absolutamente nada de nada de lo que estaban haciendo se excito más –este es el mejor sueño que he tenido…- dijo en un susurro

Continuo acariciando el perfecto de Shuichi, lo único que pasaba por su mente era hacer ese hermoso y delicioso cuerpo suyo. Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, su ya muy dolorosa erección goteaba el líquido preseminal, puso dos dedos dentro de la boca de Shuichi para que los lamieras…

TOCK! TOCK! (mery: jejejeje sonidos de golpes de puerta u.u es que no hay presupuesto u.u)

Bajo los dedos hasta la añorada entrada…-- con tal es un sueño…

TOCK! TOCK! TOCK!

QUIEN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ES!—grito furioso, lo habían interrumpido en un momento tan sagrado como ese! (mery: muajajaja sí quien lo habrá interrumpido? –carita de angelito- Yuki: ya me las cobrare! Mery: ayu... ayúdenme! TOT –mira a todos lados y los lectores se unen a Yuki Mery: snif TASEKETE! TOT Lectores: QUERIAMOS EL LEMON! –y persiguen a la pobre niña inofensiva que los dejo sin lemon u.u)

Se levanto de la cama dejando a u Shuichi confundido y para que negarlo… excitado

&&&&&&&

--_no entiendo… que es lo que ibamos a hacer? Mi cuerpo aun sigu_e _temblando… mi cara me esta ardiendo y todavía me cuesta respirar con normalidad…_-miro su cuerpo y noto que su ejem… estaba completamente levantado! –PERO QUE ES LO QUE ME PASO! Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

&&&&&&&

En la entrada un Yuki completamente cabreado, frustrado, excitado (Mery: pobre del que este en la puerta u.u (música funeraria de fondo) bueno mejor sigo corriendo— y mira a todos lados un buen escondite o.o) ya sabia que todo no era sueño, y por eso estaba más... bueno… CALIENTE! (Mery: yo escribiendo esto? Aish que penita u/u -después de una larga carrera escondida en algún lugar del mundo O.O-- uf uf el sedentarismo hace mal o.ó…--de nuevo vuelve a las sobras n.nU)

Abrió la puerta con rabia, casi hace polvo la manilla de la puerta por la fuerza que aplico al girarla, estaba echando humo…--sangre quiero sangre—se decía una y otra vez…

JEJEJE HOLA ANIKI!—portazo! En su cara

Después de cerrar con tanta delicadeza la puerta se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucha el grito que da Shuichi

PERO QUE ES LO QUE ME PASO! Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa—

--aish es un baka…--

Mientras fuera de la puerta

Mi aniki que es malo! Snif snif después de que vengo de tan lejos a visitarlo! Escucha el grito--- que habrá sido eso? jejejeje ya entendí! Jujujujuju --saca de su bolsillo un alambre y se agacha y mete el alambre en la cerradura—esto es por ser tan malo Eiri! Muajajajajaja—y un fondo negro lo cubre con relámpagos detrás o.o

Yuki ingreso en la habitación donde seguía desnudo Shuichi mirándose su cosa... u.u –aish en verdad que es muy inocente… u.u—

Shuichi se percato de la presencia de Yuki y levanto su vista—que me paso? Snif snif por qué está así?—

-- es porque estás excitado…-- le dijo con calma –es normal así que no hagas tanto escándalo ¬¬-- luego cambio su cara a una más pervertida—yo te ayudo a bajarla—con pasos felinos se fue acercando más y más a Shuichi que miraba expectante y nervioso a Yuki, luego Yuki se acomodo sobré Shuichi y lo beso con gula, y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar los costados del cuerpo de Shuichi, esas extrañas sensaciones estaban volviendo a brotar en Shuichi quien sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por tal cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones tan fuertes y desconocidas para él, Yuki en un dos por tres ya estaba desnudo y rozando su excitada intimidad con la de Shuichi que cada vez gemía más fuerte, llevo sus dedos hasta la boca de Shuichi quien los chupo tratando de apaciguar tan fuertes sensaciones sin saber que estaba haciendo lo que justo Yuki quería, este saco los dedos y los llevo hasta la entrada, pero antes levanto las piernas y la acomodo en sus hombros, adentro uno a la calida cavidad haciendo que Shuichi lanzara un quejido, otro más junto a un quejido más fuerte, al tercero ya empezaba a salir lagrimas de los de Shuichi –es tan estrecho… lo disfrutare como nunca antes-- ya estaba todo listo, saco sus dedos del interior de Shuichi para alivio y frustración de este, tomo con sus manos su miembro para adentrarlo en ese delicioso pasaje, pero…

ANIKI!- se escucho desde la puerta de su habitación, y con una gran vena palpitando en su frente volteo su cara y vio ahí a nada más y nada menos que "querido ototo"

QUE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HACES AQUÍ TATSUHA!—grito y se aparto de Shuichi que miraba sorprendió a la otra persona que había ingresado y sin querer sintió sus mejillas arder terriblemente y por acto reflejo se cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas y toda su excitación se fue de golpe

Tatsuha no respondía tan sólo miraba embobado a Shuichi que estaba completamente nervioso por la mirada de ese joven

Tatsuha—siseó Yuki con rabia, de nuevo lo habían interrumpido en tan sagrado momento... era un sacrilegio contra su persona! Y esa persona debía pagar con lagrimas de sangre! (Mery: glup jejejeje bueno etto… yo me debo ir chauuuuuuuu—y sale corriendo de su escondite el cual ya había sido detectado por Yuki y ls lectores que querían lemon—kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa tengan piedad!)

NOTAS!

Snif snif sorry por dejarlo hasta aquí y jejeje interrumpir esos momentos u.u es que snif snif me dio penita seguir! TOT –mery siente miradas asesinas en su persona—kyyyyyyaaaaaaa no ya me encontraron! RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS! Y QUIER AGRADECER LOS QUE ME HAN Dejadooooooo

u.u bueno no ocurrió mucha acción en este cap y cosas nuevas... para eso todavía falta O.O

tau tauuuuuu love and peace:p has… has… hasta la proxima amigs!


End file.
